The Somebody & The Nobody
by Tears.0f.The.Sky
Summary: Kiyoko is a new girl that just befriended Chihiro who uses her help to get back to the Spirit world. She is soon found to be a powerful spirit, as she watches Chihiro and Haku reignite thier flame. Kiyoko soon feels lonely, unwanted and jealous. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to inform you that I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters. All that I own are my ideas and thoughts.**

Kiyoko brushed the black and blue locks of hair from her dark blue eyes. The crystal mirrors shimmered within the light of the sun, as the girl ran forth. Her heart seemed to race as she came upon her new home. It was a grand villa, her parents had just recently purchased. Her shoulder-length hair framed her face as she moved forward. Slight streaks of silver accented her hair giving them the look of shooting stars in her hair.

The house was in a beautiful secluded meadow, not so far away from one of her favorite places, the Kohaku River. From a cliff faced hill, she could gaze at the celestial wonders that enveloped her every night. "Kiyoko dear!" a voice called out. Her mother soon appeared from behind a large tree. "Why don't you go say hello to our new neighbors? I think they have a daughter about your age named.. Oh I can't recall. Oh yes! Her name is Chihiro."

A nod slowly followed. Kiyoko did not want to have her fun spoiled by saying hello to some strange girl that she had never met before. Slowly, but surely she made her way down a road hidden through the trees toward the smaller house adjacent.

She soon came upon the house and quietly knocked on the door. Immediately the door opened revealing a girl with brown hair tied into a small ponytail. "Um, hello?" The girl asked quietly.

For a moment, Kiyoko couldn't put together a sentence to introduce herself. "Um, hello. I'm Kiyoko Hikaru, and my family and I just moved to the house over there." She carefully pointed back to the stone villa. "I-I just wanted to come and say hello."

"Aren't I supposed to welcome you to the neighborhood? By the way I'm Chihiro." The girl said quickly. "How old are you Kiyoko?" she asked stepping through the door. "Oh, I'm thirteen." Kiyoko said quickly. A smile appeared across Chihiro's face. "I am too!"

Moments later Chirhiro was dragging Kiyoko by the wrist. "Come on! I went here before, but I just couldn't get back into the world! Maybe with you, we can get in!" The two appeared before a tunnel. "A-are you sure?" Kiyoko's voice stuttered a moment. _Maybe this girl is insane.. _

Surely Chihiro pulled Kiyoko through and they appeared before a dry riverbed. "Chihiro, there's nothing here. Let's go back." Kiyoko said turning back into the direction in which they came. "Trust me." The brown haired girl turned to face her. Once again Kiyoko was literally being dragged forward.

The two appeared at the main gates. "Hold your breath." Chihiro ordered her. Obediebntly, Kiyoko did as instructed. The two slowly progressed over the bridge, and Kiyoko began to feel faint. Unknowingly she took a quick breath. Certainly, Chihiro turned around quickly to face her, only to realize their presence had not been detected. _This is too odd. They should've noticed her.._

The pair quickly made it through, and Chihiro took a deep breath. "There's something wrong." She said quietly to herself. "Of course there's something wrong! There are ghosts and spirits walking all over this place!" Kiyoko said quite loudly.

Unknowingly she had caught a few glances. A frog hopped up to the midnight haired girl and looked up at her. Peering at her from head to toe, he finally spoke. "I know who you are! You're the Celestial Spirit! Ah, the spirit of the moon and stars. Long time no see my dear!" The frog bowed at Kiyoko.

"What? You must be mistaken. I'm no Celestial or whatever spirit. I'm a human!" Kiyoko said. _I'm going crazy. Talking frogs, ghosts, what next?_

Chihiro stood there dumfounded. "Here let me escort you two to the Bath House. After such a long journey you two should be tired." The frog spoke hopping forward down the trodden path.

Yubaba ran through the corridors searching for Haku. "Haku! Get out here!" she hollered. Moments later he appeared by her side. "Yes?" the word came out as an exasperated sigh. "Something is coming!" the large woman shook his shoulders forcefully.

A smile seemed to light up his face. "Could it be Chihiro?" he asked hopefully. "No, no. It's a much more powerful force. I've never had such a feeling before. We must prepare!" Yubaba said tapping a finger to her massive chin. Haku's face sank as he sulked off. He missed the young girl so much. He had promised her he would come back, but he never could.

It was impossible.

"Quickly, the Celestial Spirit is here!" voices cried out through the halls. Haku was quickly pulled back to reality. "W-what?" he asked puzzled. "The Celestial Spirit is here, one of the most well-known and revered spirits!" Yubaba said waving her hands frantically. "Get down there to greet her!"

Haku raced down the stairs only to fall into the brown pools of Chihiro's eyes not noticing the strange girl beside her. Amazed he stood there a moment. The girl's eyes widened as a bright smile crossed her face. Quickly, Chihiro ran up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Kiyoko stood there watching the couple for a moment and soon turned away. She felt three things she never had experienced before at the same time.

**Grief.**

**Jealousy.**

**And Loneliness.**


	2. A Depressing Future

**I hop enjoy guys like it so far. Already and I have writer's block (3) Well, Kiyoko seems to be at the beginning stages of liking Haku, but who knows. I love twists and turns every once in a while.**

**Luves Kiyoko**

* * *

"I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much!" Haku exclaimed as the two embraced, drawing more attention than needed. "I missed you two." Chihiro answered. 

_How cute.._ Kiyoko thought to herself, trying her best not to be spiteful even thought her efforts weren't working so well. She waited a moment as the two conversed quietly to themselves, hoping that they would soon notice her, or at least Chihiro would introduce her to the boy. But it never came. Kiyoko stood there for a long while hoping, just waiting for them to acknowledge her presence.

"Chihiro I must show you something." the boy named Haku said as he pulled her new friend away. Kiyoko was left in the dust, alone.

They forgot about her.

She looked around a moment, and then at the floor, embarrassed at the fact that she stood there in the bath house alone. _Well Chihiro, I guess you got what you wanted. I'm going to head home now. I don't seem to be needed._ She spoke the words mentally as for the girl to hear. Chihiro would never hear those words, not unless she could read minds.

Kiyoko turned to make her leave, but a stumpy woman blocked her path. The woman's nose was quite large and she had a wart or mole as many would call it, smack dab in the center of her forehead. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Kiyoko tried her best to be polite not looking at the woman, the sight was just too hideous for the girl to take.

"Oh, why leaving so soon dear?", The woman asked politely. Kiyoko sighed looking down at the ground. Unconciously she rubbed her foot into the ground as if grinding something. "Oh, it's nothing of importance."

"Yes it is honey. You can tell Yubaba anything." The woman said urging her to stay. She just loved the fact that a world renowned spirit was in her bath house right at this very moment. Even in the young girl's presence the old woman felt superior to the others. _Oh, the bragging rights I'll have!_

"I don't feel oh so welcome. And what bragging rights? I'm not a spirit. I'm a human being." Kiyoko blurted out. _Wait, how did I know that? I can't read minds, can I?_ "Oh, it's nothing. Dear, you are a spirit. You're the great Celestial spirit of the stars and moon. We'll make you feel perfectly at home here. " Yubaba said smiling. Already she had forgotten one important detail, this spirit had many special gifts, and reading minds was one of them.

"Here, I'll have Lin escort you to your room dear." With a wave of her hand a young woman appeared, and soon led her down the halls. Lin looked at her a moment as they walked down the halls. Lin reached out her hand to touch a strand of Kiyoko's strange hair and observed it. "Hmm, you have such strange hair.. It's real isn't it?"

"Of course it's real!" Kiyoko said drawing away for a moment. "Hold it. You don't have to be so snippy about it. I was just curious." Lin put up her hands in defense. "I never knew a spirit could look so young. How do you do it?"

"I told you. I'm not a spirit." Kiyoko's teeth seemed to grit. Lin held up a finger as the two walked into an elevator. "Ah, but wrong you are. You're the famous Celestial Spirit. They even have stories about you." Lin tapped her nose. "Stories like what?" Kiyoko asked now suddenly curious.

Lin looked taken aback. "What?! You're telling me you never heard the legends?" Shamefully Kiyoko shook her head. "Okay, well, I'll tell you I guess."

"The Celestial Spirit. That's you. Is he protector of the stars, moon, the galaxy. The creator is you can say. They say she wanders time and space itself searching for something. She's searching for love. You see, every time she in a sense found it, the person never loved her back. Broken hearted after so many attempts, the Spirit isolated itself somewhere. But, now you're back! The stars have never shown brighter Ki!" Lin wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Depressing. And Ki?" Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "The _Key_ to someone's heart silly." Lin laughed heartily, though Kiyoko found nothing funny of it. For some odd reason, Kiyoko could feel her face sink.

* * *

**Was that her destined future? To be alone all her life?**

* * *

The two by now had arrived at a pair of grand wooden doors. With much struggle Lin pushed the heavy doors open to reveal a silk clad room of blues, whites and blacks. "Here you are Ki. And now, I'll make my leave and catch up with Sen." Lin turned to walk away but soon found Kiyoko holding her sleeve. "Before you go Lin. What's the deal between Chihiro and that boy?"

"OH, that. Chihiro and Haku are in _love. _I don't get why she likes him so much. He's such a stick in the mud." With that, Lin walke down the corridor leaving Kiyoko alone again. Kiyoko stood there silent a moment, but soon ran after the girl. Lin was nowhere to be found. Cluelessly she decided to take the elevator to find her.

Pushing random buttons, hoping to get to the right destination, Kioyko waited. Soon she appeared at the bottom most floor. The basement.


End file.
